The present invention relates to the use of at least one oxime derivative of 3,5-seco-4-nor-cholestane for its antioxidant property. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of at least one oxime derivative of 3,5-seco-4-nor-cholestane as antioxidants in the cosmetics and food fields, and as an antioxidant preservative which can be used in particular in cosmetic, food, and pharmaceutical products.
Oxidative stress is one of the biological consequences of the use of oxygen by the organism. It leads to the formation of free radicals in the cells. Free radicals, if not controlled, can rapidly react with molecules surrounding them, giving rise to toxic compounds which can interfere with normal physiological processes. These substances can lead to cell damage if the antiradical defences are insufficient. More and more studies show that reactive oxygen species play an important role in multiple biological processes and in particular in the development of multiple human pathologies, and in ageing.
The cumulative effects of these reactions can overwhelm the normal cell repair mechanisms.
The role of cell oxidation in ageing and particularly cutaneous ageing, whether intrinsic or extrinsic, in particular light-induced, is known. Cutaneous ageing manifests itself by different clinical signs in particular the appearance of fine lines and deep wrinkles, increasing with age. Moreover, the appearance of the skin or the scalp deteriorates. The skin tone is generally altered and there may be diffuse irritations and sometimes telangiectasias on certain areas of the skin.
Another clinical sign of ageing is the dry and rough appearance of the skin which is essentially due to greater desquamation. Finally, a loss of firmness and tonicity of the skin is noted which, as with wrinkles and fine lines, is at least partly explained by a dermal and epidermal atrophy as well as a flattening of the formation. It is therefore noted that the clinical signs of cutaneous ageing result essentially from a dysfunction of the main biological mechanisms involved in the skin.
Preventing or treating cutaneous ageing, whether intrinsic or extrinsic, and the clinical signs described above, comes down to maintaining or improving the appearance of the skin or scalp.
Different antioxidants capable of preventing or treating cutaneous ageing are described in the state of the art.
Antioxidants are substances which neutralize the free radicals or their actions. Thus, they help to protect cells against the damage caused by free radicals.
The natural antioxidant molecules include for example vitamins (A, E and C in particular), carotenoids (such as beta-carotene), polyphenols, and trace elements (such as selenium, copper and zinc).
The beneficial effect of an exogenous supply of antioxidant to limit oxidative stress and reinforce the antioxidant defence, by ingestion, is known. Recent scientific data have shown that, in certain animal species, the administration of antioxidants effectively halts the ageing process and increases the animal's longevity.
It is thus sometimes beneficial, in order to allow the organism to function normally, to ingest components possessing an antioxidant action in a sufficient quantity.
Antioxidants also have a beneficial effect when applied to the skin, they are in fact used in cosmetics.
The use of antioxidants as preservatives, in various types of products sensitive to oxidation, is also known.
However, the compounds used as antioxidants are sometimes inappropriate or have an insufficient action. It is known for example that tocopherol which is a reference product in this field is sensitive to light and requires particular preservation means.
There is still therefore a real need for antioxidant compounds, and it would be useful to have new antioxidants having a powerful antioxidant activity which would have a beneficial effect in the cosmetics field, in the food field, and also an effect on the preservation of products.